


First Heats

by orphan_account



Series: 3 Omegas 1 Alpha [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Harassment, M/M, Omega Miya Atsumu, Sakusa-Miya as parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Hey, Omi," Atsumu greets and runs his hand through his hair, "I need you to come to school,""What? Why? Did something happen? Did those boys bully the twins again?" Sakusa asks in a panic. Atsumu shook his head despite knowing that Sakusa wouldn't see it."They're in heat," Atsumu says as he looks at their twins who were suffering on their respective beds.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: 3 Omegas 1 Alpha [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 247





	First Heats

The twins were at school when they first had their heat. They were having their math class when their daughter started to feel feverish. She could feel her blood boiling, her head was spinning, and it was getting harder to breathe. She remained quiet throughout the class, and no one noticed until her pheromones started filling the classroom.

Their teacher whips her head towards her and asks for her twin to accompany her to the infirmary. Her brother rushes beside her and helps her walk to the infirmary, but as they draw closer, he starts to feel feverish as well, his visions start to blur, and his legs started to tremble as he struggles to support his sister.

"Hey, are you in heat?" Their son asks as they walk through the halls, his hand feeling for the walls to balance himself as they took their step.

"I think," Her sister whispers, her voice fainter than usual. Her brother nods and continues to support them both until they reach the infirmary, where the nurse turns his head upon the twins' entrance.

"My sister is experiencing her first heat," Her brother says as he guides her to one of the beds. She climbs up and pulls the cover over her body as she closes her eyes.

"Is she going to be alright?" He asks and looks at the nurse standing beside him. The nurse shakes his head and feels for the boy's forehead.

"You're twins, aren't you?" He asks, and the boy nods as an answer, "I need you to give me your student ID so I can call your parents."

"Why? What's wrong?" He asks and sits on the bed. The nurse looks at him and carries him to a different bed, "are we in trouble? Why do you want to call papa and daddy?"

The nurse smiles at him and says, "you're experiencing your first heats. I need to call your papa and daddy,"

A small 'oh' escapes the boy's lips, and he pulls out his student ID to give to the nurse. The nurse took it and said his thanks before tucking in the boy, who immediately falls asleep.

Atsumu was at the grocery store when his phone started ringing, and he furrows his brows as he stares at the unknown number flashing on his screen. He contemplates for a while before sliding the green button to answer the call.

Atsumu could feel his heart racing as he listens to the nurse explain that his twins were in heat. Atsumu immediately rushes to his car to pick up the twins, his hands were sweating from nervousness as he drives to school, and he needed to collect himself as he runs through the hallway to reach the infirmary.

Atsumu could smell his twins from the other end of the hall, and this made him run faster, he slams the door open, which startled the nurse, but it didn't matter to him. He needed to see the twins. He walked to their beds and saw them sweating while wrapped in blankets. He sat on their daughter's bed and ran his hand through her hair before standing up to do the same for their son. He then starts pacing back and forth as he thinks of what to do with the twins.

"Sir, please calm down. Your pheromones are affecting your twins," The nurse says as he grabs Atsumu's shoulder to stop him from pacing. He turns to his twins and sees them furrowing their brows even more, so he stops and looks at the nurse asking, "You're a beta, right?"

The nurse shook his head, "I'm a mated Alpha. That's why your pheromones won't affect me,"

Atsumu's breathing hitched, and the room was filled with his distressed pheromones. Atsumu didn't like the thought of having an Alpha in the room while their twins were in heat. It didn't matter if they were mated or not. It just didn't sit well with Atsumu.

The nurse started to panic when he realized that he triggered Atsumu to panic even more, so he says, "I can leave, and you can call your mate if that makes you feel any better,"

_Omi._

The moment he remembers his mate, his hand immediately enters his pocket to pull out his phone. He dialed Sakusa's number while tapping his foot and biting his nails as he waits for his mate to pick up.

"Hey, Omi," Atsumu greets and runs his hand through his hair, "I need you to come to school,"

"What? Why? Did something happen? Did those boys bully the twins again?" Sakusa asks in a panic. Atsumu shook his head despite knowing that Sakusa wouldn't see it.

"They're in heat," Atsumu says as he looks at their twins who were suffering on their respective beds.

Atsumu could hear a rustling at the other end of the line, "are you there?"

"Yeah," Atsumu answers with a nod before leaning on the wall to watch over the twins.

"Stay on the phone with me. I'm on the way," Sakusa says before Atsumu hears a door closing.

The nurse leaves the room once he heard Atsumu talking to Sakusa through the phone to make him feel at ease. Atsumu stayed in touch with Sakusa through the phone, and he listens to all the background noise from Sakusa's end.

About thirty minutes had passed with nothing but silence filling the infirmary, and Atsumu's heart kept breaking every time he sees his twins furrow their brows and whimper in pain because he understands the pain they're going through all too well.

Atsumu was silently watching their twins when Sakusa came through the door. Atsumu looked at his phone and noticed that the call had ended. He must've been too focused on his twins that he didn't notice. He then pushed himself off the wall and approached Sakusa to wrap his arms around his mate's waist.

"I'm here. You can calm down," Sakusa whispers and releases calming pheromones after sensing some of Atsumu's distressed pheromones.

Sakusa's eyes darted to the twins when they started to cry in unison. Atsumu's distressed pheromone started to fill the room and overpowered Sakusa's calming one, making Sakusa's eyes grow wide in panic.

Atsumu releases Sakusa and stands in the middle of both beds, his head whipping towards each side in a panic of not knowing who to go to first.

Sakusa releases as many pheromones as he can, but his pheromones didn't stand a chance against all three of his Omegas' distressed pheromones, so he removes his coat and places it on Atsumu before taking their son and giving him to his mate then moving to carry their daughter. Luckily, the twins started to calm down when they smelled their daddy's pheromones around them.

Sakusa turns to Atsumu and sees him removing his coat and wrapping it around their son, so he walks to him and stops him by grabbing his arm, "you're an Omega too, Atsumu, you need my pheromones to protect you as much as the twins need it,"

Atsumu raises his head and mindlessly nod. Sakusa sighs and rubs his thumb on Atsumu's scent glands before doing the same thing for their twins. "Just wear my coat, love, to make me feel at peace, yeah?"

Atsumu flushes at the nickname and nods before wrapping Sakusa's coat around his shoulder. "That's my mate," Sakusa says as encouragement and kisses Atsumu's lips before interlacing their fingers as they leave the school.

Sakusa told Atsumu that they'll be using the Omega's car since Sakusa would have his paralegal drive his car to his office for Sakusa to use when he comes back. Atsumu didn't protest and lets Sakusa drive while he sits in the backseat with the twins sleeping on his lap.

Sakusa's pheromones kept their twins calm during the entire drive home, and when they were already on their bed, Sakusa made sure to scent the entire room to keep their twins at peace.

"Omi, are you alright?" Atsumu asks when he sees Sakusa flushing and repeatedly scrunching and rubbing his nose. The alpha nods, but it didn't ease the worry that Atsumu was feeling.

"I think you overworked yourself, Omi; continuously releasing a lot of pheromones isn't good for anyone. You're also taking in a lot of Omega pheromones. It must've overwhelmed you," Atsumu says as he cups Sakusa's face. The Alpha wraps his arms around his mate's waist and lets his chin rest on Atsumu's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Sakusa persists, but Atsumu shakes his head and rubs Sakusa's back.

"Go get some fresh air. I can take care of the twins while you're out. Your pheromones should be enough to last until midnight," Atsumu says and presses a kiss on Sakusa's cheek.

"I said I'm fine," Sakusa continues to be stubborn, but he immediately straightens his back when he feels Atsumu's hand on his groin, palming him.

"I'll reward you tonight if you go get some air," Atsumu whispers in his ear. Sakusa growls and nips on Atsumu's neck, whispering, "you're so unfair, Atsumu,"

Atsumu chuckles and presses a kiss near Sakusa's scent gland before pushing him out of the door, "come back later this evening. It's four in the afternoon, so two hours should be enough,"

"Can't I just get my reward now?" Sakusa mumbles after pulling Atsumu's waist and burying his face into the crook of his mate's neck.

"What's there to reward if you don't go out and get some fresh air?" Atsumu asks as he runs his hand through curly black locks.

"Me releasing pheromones for you and the twins," Sakusa answers and pouts in front of Atsumu, which earned him a flick on his forehead.

"That's your responsibility, Alpha," Atsumu says and chuckles when Sakusa scrunched his nose.

"Fine," Sakusa says before finally leaving the house.

Sakusa inhaled deeply after getting out of the house. Atsumu was right. He was overwhelmed by their pheromones. The moment he took a step out of their home, his nose started to feel less stuffy and irritated.

Sakusa sighs as he walks away from their house. He lets his legs take him to an unknown destination as his nostrils take a break from all of the Omega pheromones he inhaled. At first, two hours seemed to be a long time to be away from his family, but as he walks more and his nose feels a lot better, the two hours didn't seem like it was too long.

The sun was already setting when Sakusa was on his way home. He was excited to get his reward when he was stopped by an Alpha. Sakusa furrows his brows and stares at the Alpha blocking his way.

"Get out of the way," Sakusa hisses and glares at the proud Alpha in front of him.

"My, my, is that how an Omega should act?" The Alpha in front of him says as he takes a step towards Sakusa.

Sakusa raises a brow as the other Alpha approaches him, "your nose must be broken,"

"Huh? You're acting all tough for an Omega in heat," The Alpha says, and that's when Sakusa understood why he was mistaken as an Omega. It's the mixture of the twins' and Atsumu's scent that clung onto his clothes.

Sakusa could feel his blood boiling as he thinks about the fact that Atsumu must've had experienced something like what he's experiencing now. It infuriates him more, thinking that his twins would have to deal with something similar.

Sakusa was too busy thinking about his family that he didn't notice the Alpha was already on his neck, sniffing him.

"You smell so fucking good, I can't wait to bring you home and fuck you like the little slut that you are," The Alpha whispers in Sakusa's ear, making Sakusa see red.

Sakusa fists his hands and uppercuts the Alpha on his stomach, making the latter hunch forwards with his arms wrapped around the area Sakusa just punched.

"Listen here, you fucking piece of shit," Sakusa says as he grabs the man's collar, "I'm an Alpha, and I can fucking kill you by biting or snapping your neck." He threatens with his elongated canine showing and a threatening growl escaping his throat.

"Shit, I'm sorry," The Alpha apologizes and bares his throat to Sakusa in submission when Sakusa's Alpha pheromones were strong enough to overpower the Omega pheromones on his clothes.

Sakusa snarls before throwing him to the ground, "don't you fucking dare think of harassing an Omega just because you're a goddamn Alpha, got that?"

The Alpha sitting on the floor nods, and Sakusa just walks past him after throwing him a glare. Sakusa runs his hand through his hair, and he clicks his tongue as he rushes home faster than before.

Atsumu was humming in the kitchen when the door bursts open, and before he could even turn around to greet his mate, Sakusa already has his arms around his waist and buries his face into the crook of Atsumu's neck.

"You missed me that much?" Atsumu teases but didn't receive the same snarky remark Sakusa would reply, so he runs his hand through Sakusa's hair and asks, "Is something wrong?"

"I love you," Sakusa whispers, making Atsumu freeze for a second before chuckling.

"What's gotten into you?" Atsumu asks and turns around to cup Sakusa's face.

"I ran into an Alpha, and he thought I was an Omega because of your scent," Sakusa admits and takes Atsumu's hands in his. He lets his forehead rest on Atsumu's and looks him straight in the eyes as he says, "I'm so fucking proud of you, Atsumu. I'm so lucky to have you, a strong, loving Omega who gave me twins. God, meeting that Alpha on the streets made me understand how strong you are,"

Sakusa lifts Atsumu's hands to his lips and kisses each knuckle while looking at Atsumu, "it makes me lose my mind to thinking that you must've had to go through all that when we haven't met yet,"

"Omi, it's fine, you're my mate, now, everything's fine," Atsumu says and kisses the tip of Sakusa's nose.

"God, what did I do to deserve you?" Sakusa asks as he pulls Atsumu by his waist, "I promise, I won't let the twins go through any harassment, I'll make sure of it," he whispers as he links their pinkies as a sign of his promise.

Atsumu chuckles and buries his face into Sakusa's chest, "I'm sure you'll keep them safe, Kiyoomi," Atsumu whispers and wraps his arms around Sakusa's waist.

"I will, I promise," Sakusa whispers and kisses the top of Atsumu's head. "Now, my reward,"

Atsumu pushes himself away from Sakusa and releases a dramatic gasp, "so that's the real reason why you're so sappy," Atsumu pouts and crosses his arms as he turns his back on Sakusa.

"What? No, I was honest, I just need my reward," Sakusa says and tries to wrap his arms around Atsumu's waist.

Atsumu turns to him and raises a brow, "the twins already ate and are asleep, but I still need to finish reheating your food,"

"I can have my meal right now," Sakusa says as he traps Atsumu between his arms. Sakusa turns towards the stove and closes it before pressing a kiss on Atsumu's lips.

"God, you're so fucking horny. You better not complain about getting hungry in the middle of it," Atsumu said when Sakusa's lips moved to his neck.

"Says the one who grabbed my dick earlier. Also, don't worry, I won't complain. I have you to savor anyway," Sakusa whispers as he carries Atsumu to their room with their lips locked on each other.


End file.
